


holiday together.

by razussy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Oneshot, i love them sm, more domestic vibes, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: shuichi is woken up by a very thrilled kaede.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	holiday together.

**Author's Note:**

> i have brain rot of them here u go fellas<33

a winter wonderland, a calming tune danced through the snow and dark sky. there shuichi was, sitting in the vast space with his knees close to his chest; an underwhelming warmth spread from his torso to his face as he continued to remain still. there was music, a light piano melody; the notes just barely able to be heard, so soft and slow with a bit of a sleepy echo.  
this is one of his more peaceful dreams, where no nightmares would wake him in a panic, nor empty voids with nothing but blackness surrounded him in deadly silence. but the dream broke away, the music notes making their exit as the snowy ground rumbled and shook.

shuichi tiredly opened his eyes, the hands of his girlfriend on his arm shaking his frame back and forth. out of all nights to wake him, it had to be when he was given a break from the fears.  
“it’s christmas, shuichi! wake up, wake up!” whisper-shouted kaede, as she gave his forearm a light squeeze. judging by the lack of sun rays from the window’s curtains, the detective can only guess it was an ungodly morning hour.  
“sweetheart, please… i am warm, i am comfortable, i had a good dream. can’t we wait a few more hours?” he mumbled, as he lifted his head a bit to see the alarm clock on his nightstand.

4:04 o’clock in the morning. the couple are early birds, consistently waking up at seven then spend an hour cuddling and rubbing the sleepiness away; at eight, the two get out of bed to have their breakfast with either tea or coffee, depending on the mood for the day. but it not being anywhere near the crack of dawn made shuichi feel like he was about to pass out in the next few minutes.  
“i’m impatient, my bluebell… i only want you to see what i got you, and what everyone else in our friend group got you.” she ran her hands down so she could hold onto his, her cold skin in contact with his warm skin, causing his hairs to stick up.

she traced her dull thumb nail against his hand, the touch soothing him but keeping his mind alert of her presence. despite how early it was and how sleep called out for him, shuichi turned over slowly and nuzzled his face against her breast. “you’re lucky i love you, my sunlight.”  
“so, is that a yes on getting up?” asked kaede, her tone quiet so she was not much of a bother to the boy. with a simple nod, he kept himself in her warm embrace for a moment before lifting himself up; he should’ve worn a sweater to sleep, his short sleeve shirt was definitely not helping him feel less like an iced drink.

rubbing his arms with his dry fingertips, and ignoring the defined scars that kissed his skin, the detective stayed focused on his more or less empty, tired thoughts as kaede hopped out of bed. it was amazing how opposite she was from him - energetic, bright, optimistic. who knew she’d pour out her entire heart for someone who was reserved, awkward, and pessimistic?  
but because of her, shuichi had been able to be a bit more confident in himself, even if she wasn’t aware of this fact. every kiss against his scar, every natural complement said to him, every moment of determination to be by his side…

“let’s go make cocoa! i hear it tastes best when you include a bit of cinnamon,” announced kaede, as she excitedly put on her slippers that had the face of hello kitty and her infamous bow designed on the top of them. the couple had matching slippers, his pair being badtz-maru, that they picked up on one of their dates in tokyo. it was a weekend neither of them could forget, maybe shuichi can think about it more whenever he had the opportunity to sit there in silence and let the memories replay in his mind.  
“are we going to eat something before we do the gifts?” he asked, as he pushed the covers off of him and got out of bed - regretting this as the floor felt like he stepped into a freezer.

the pianist took out a christmas sweater from their closet so she could hand it over to her lanky boyfriend, then closed the closet door. “i think snacking on a fruit bowl should work while we do our thing, then we can spend the rest of the morning cooking.”  
“can we cuddle on the couch afterwards?” this follow up question made her laugh, the bubbly noise that never seemed to fail at giving shuichi butterflies in his stomach.  
“yes, cutie, we absolutely can cuddle. we should also watch some movies as we do, maaaybe text some of our friends to tell them thanks for the gifts,” answered kaede, with a smile.

taking his hand into hers, she led him out of the bedroom and out to the living room; there was a miniature christmas tree on the entertainment stand where the tv is, a small coffee table between that and the couch. since the door to their room was directly behind the couch, they turned to their left past the furniture towards the kitchen, only a counter and bar separating the two areas. the apartment may be small, but it was comfortable enough for two people.  
“do you think acorn is hiding among the presents?” she asked while tapping her chin, wanting to see what shuichi would say.

shuichi glanced over in the direction where the number of gifts laid, a fluffy tail in between two bags spotted in the middle of a sassy flick. “what on earth is she doing?” he stepped away from the pianist and to the small tree, scooting the bag to the side carefully, and locked eyes with his pet dwarf cat. a meow in protest was heard as he plucked her up from the short tree skirt, the munchkin not appreciating the disturbance.  
“you made her angry!” said kaede, as she took out the items needed to make their cocoa. the soft clanks of kitchenware caused acorn’s ears to twitch in interest.

“she won’t be angry for long once i open a can of tuna for her. she knows i spoil her every christmas and new years,” chuckled shuichi, then put a quick kiss on her forehead and set her back down. after running his fingers through acorn’s brown and white fur, he stepped over to a cupboard in order to grab the can of tuna with an easy-to-remove top. like he said, he always gives his pet a little something special at the end of the year, since he believes animals should celebrate with them, too; however, this does not mean he doesn’t occasionally bring home fish acorn likes throughout the year, and serves it to her as a tiny treat.

the meows that came from acorn bounced off the walls around them, her mood clearly improved once the smell of tuna hit her little nostrils. shuichi put the can down in front of the greedy cat’s paws, letting her go ham and chow down the kitty breakfast.  
“if you would, honey bear, can you please prepare a bowl with the fruits we have?” spoke kaede, as she was warming up the milk on one of the four stove tops. without a word, shuichi did what he was asked and grabbed a bowl from a different cupboard, then stepped over to the fridge. in it, there was a bundle of bananas, cherries, black berries, and starfruit.

shrugging at the odd combination, he grabbed the limited fruits then used his foot to close the fridge. just an easy gesture like putting together their fruit bowl helped shuichi remember the day they went to the market to get fresh fruits in order to make smoothies. they picked up their favorites and extra stuff to put into the drinks, along with a big ol’ watermelon just to have as a side snack. even if it was winter, the detective would love to do it again soon - perhaps they could have cream soda floats, as cream soda was one of the only carbonated drinks kaede liked (she doesn’t try new things often.)

once they were ready to go, the couple set their matching mugs and bowl of fruits down on the coffee table, then sat down on the rug that spread out under the couch and table. acorn joined them but from a distance, laying down on the couch and sprawling out on a pillow that kaede’s grandma sewed years ago.  
“let’s see… miu insisted on opening hers first, so let’s do that.” she said as she reached over and grabbed the two gifts that were poorly wrapped.  
“i’m a little scared, you know how miu can be.” he said, ruffling his already messy hair.

kaede playfully rolled her eyes and set the present down in his lap. “she likes to mess around a lot, but i think when it’s around the holidays she tries to be as genuine as she can.” she smiled before looking down at hers, then proceeded to tear apart at the bad wrap job. mimicking her, shuichi took off the messy paper to reveal it was a mystery novel from an author he liked.  
“woah, this is a surprise, i didn’t know she actually paid attention to my dumb rambles about these books.” he commented, opening the book to take in the scent of the new pages and ink; his second favorite scent that calms him.

“she does! see, she got me sheet music from a composer i’ve been meaning to pick up! it’s on the more complicated levels for pianists, but i think i’ll be able to manage.” she nodded, the excitement in her tone causing shuichi to smile and keep sparing her glances. he thought she looked incredible with the christmas lights on the tree shining on her, the happiness in her eyes sparkling bright; shuichi was pulled from his admiring as another present was put in his hands.  
“this is from kaito and maki! they combined their money to get our stuff,” explained kaede, as she grabbed the discarded wrapping paper and balled it up.

it didn’t take more than an hour to get through their classmates’ gifts, along with presents that they got for one another; the mugs empty of cocoa and bowl left with droplets of fruit juice, the early sun slipping through the curtains to the glass balcony door. acorn was curled up in a fluff ball on top of kaede, who was on top of shuichi under a childhood quilt - the slow breathing and calm beating of his heart filled the quietness of the living room. it was calming to kaede.  
she wasn’t tired enough to return to her sleeping state, but shuichi definitely was, as soon as they got comfortable in their cuddling position, he was quick to doze off.

this didn’t bother her, she knew it was a pain to get up at four in the morning and proceed to be active during the hours that were meant for rest. with her eyes closed, she slid out one of her arms that were around his neck so she could use her hand to trace shapes against his shoulder. they were light touches, gentle movements to ensure she did not bother him once again; kaede nuzzled her face closer and smiled at his natural smell.  
she couldn’t describe it or compare it to anything, it just reminded her of how bears feel when they are comfy and safe together during hibernation.

what a peaceful christmas. it has been this way since shuichi and her started living together, she is used to it now but wasn’t the first few times. unlike him, who only had his uncle for the majority of his life, kaede had both of her parents and a twin sister; often her grandparents, and even friends would stop by on both christmas eve and day. the constant life where she had to be in a conversation, or be around a ton of people feels unreal to her now, which isn’t necessarily a bad thing. as much as she wishes to see her family, the calm energy created when with shuichi was far more preferred on the actual holiday.

though the couple did agree to spend a saturday at shuichi’s uncle’s place, then the following sunday at kaede’s parent’s place over their winter break. which weekend would this be, exactly? it is mainly up to whenever his uncle is free to see them, and whenever her parents tell them her sister just flew in from a town on the other side of japan.  
pushing aside the future plans, kaede turned her head a bit so she could place a kiss against shuichi’s neck, the warmth keeping her nerves relaxed. whatever happens, she is just glad to be able to do it with him.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think it is canon kaede has a twin but i thought it was neat so it's a thing in my world


End file.
